


Jail Cell Distraction

by kioseth



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Jail, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Rimming, big top small bottom, he had it coming, kind of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kioseth/pseuds/kioseth
Summary: A Dragonborn finds himself held in prison for a few hours and passes the time with the less-than-willing gaurdsmen. M/M, slight non-con, light magic use.





	Jail Cell Distraction

Clyde was pushed through the doorway to his cell forcefully. He stumbled a bit on the cobble floor but didn't fall. He turned around to look at his captors, angrily. Before him stood to two prison guards that would be his unfortunate company while this mess was sorted out.

The one called Jebb was tall and thick. His head had been shaved a week ago or so, and left a short dark-brown dusting of hair that matched the color and length of his beard. His eyebrows were thick and bushy, nose large and pronounced, and bottom lip just a little too large. He was a caveman in the modern day. To match his brutal features, his body was sculpted by the same quick hands. It was clear Jebb was the muscle of this duo, but for every pound of muscle seemed to be a pound of fat. His belly protruded outward past his waist, requiring a two-piece breastplate that buckled forward.

While he was covered head-to-toe in his guard's clothes, Clyde could tell the brute was a ape in human form. The hair that tried to spring from Jebb's neck and the thick covering on his forearm and hands was proof alone.

Clyde then titled his eyes towards Pinch. His real name was something else, like Wendel or Winkle, but everyone called him Pinch. A couple of rumors about his evening hobbies lent to the name, but the going reason was he was just a 'pinch' compared to Jebb.

Although he had a stupid name, Clyde had to admit Pinch was handsom. Slightly shorter then the average man, Pinch kept his body firm and strong. He was much younger than Jebb and his youth helped make everything on him seem smooth. His blonde hair was only a few inches long and while Pinch kept his hair pushed to the side, but a few pieces always fell onto the side of his face. A constant bed-head look adding to his allure.

The blue eyes, blond hair, well defined body (so Clyde heard), and add a bit of kink and the authority to brandish a weapon, it was clear why Pinch was such a infamous guardsman. Clyde didn't identify himself as gay, or straight for that matter. With the years of adventures beneath his belt and after saving the world a few times, he had earned and learned to enjoy all of life's indulgences. That being said, Pinch sparked an initial interest.

"If you like the look of me that much, hoodlum, I can commission a portrait" Pinch said. Annoyed, but also amused at his own egotism.

"I obviously don't have gold for a portrait, hence the chains." Clyde lifted his bound hands towards them, half expecting them to realize their mistake and un-cuff him.

"Hah, I suppose you're right there. How how about you explain to me why someone in your situation would try and steal measly produce off a merchant?" asked Pinch.

Clyde lowered his hands. "What do you mean, 'my situation'?" Clyde sighed. He wasn't going to just be 'let go' today. They didn't know who he was.

Pinch moved towards him, and circled behind him as he spoke. "Your armor. Clearly you're not just a homeless beggar. And your gear is even superior to our own I hate to say." Pinch traced his fingers across Clyde's breastplate, starting just between Clyde's pecs and looping up and over his shoulder down to his lower back. "Elven steel, perhaps?"

"Let's say I stole it too." Clyde wasn't uncomfortable, or threatened. What these two boulder brains didn't realize is that he was the Dragonborn: savior of this land, hero of the people, and king of the dragons. However, as the past months have been a docile peace-filled time Clyde was willing to role-play his wrongdoings until the Jarl here found out or he got bored and forced his way out. After all, the Dragonborn was exonerated from any crime in Skyrim. No law could touch him.

Jebb shook his head. He was giving Clyde the look of, 'you shouldn't have said that.'

"Well, mysterious stranger, you can either play nice with us and start answering my questions," as Pinch spoke his hand moved down to Clyde's butt and squeezed firmly. "or we can play rough. Either way I'm happy." He makes an audible whisper, "Although I think Jebb here would rather be rough."

Jebb looked away.

Clyde looked around the jail. There was one drunk passed out in the first cell they passed and another man in a cell a few down. He was awake when they arrived but had either fallen asleep or was pretending to be to avoid being dragged into whatever was about to happen.

Reminding himself he had some time to kill, Clyde went with option two. He whispered back, loudly, "I don't think Jebb there understands what you're saying. You may need to draw it in pictures on the wall."

Jebb grunted "scum!" and stepped forward a few paces. He caught his own fist in his palm a few times. Boy was his voice deep. Everything about him oozed masculine stereotypes. Clyde's interests began to shift.

"Well then, rough it is." Pinch declared. "And since this armor is stolen, as you say, we'll need to confiscate it. Basic procedure, you know…"

Clyde just shrugged.

Pinch was a little confused by Clyde's unwillingness to cooperate but also his lack of fear or timidity. His concern was pretty easily conquered though. Pinch, while not openly, was gay and always happy to play out his fantasies on those that couldn't talk back or act out. Jebb was the perfect partner for him too. While Jebb preferred women for sexual consumption, many were scarred off by his limited vocabulary and monstrous statue and strength. So while it wasn't ideal, Pinch always had their prisoners help him out with a hand job or blow job, and all he had to do was hold them still. He didn't really enjoy taking advantage of the men, but would never have the courage to say so to Pinch.

Pinch began unlacing the straps from the sides of Clyde's breastplate. It took some maneuvering to unlace them all, and then slide the armor up and over Clyde's head with his arms bound, but this wasn't his first time around the courtyard.

"Yup, looks Elvish. I wonder what you did to steal this away from such a skilled merchant. Did you kill him? Did you trade something in return?" On that last part, Pinch rubbed his hands across Clyde's chest. The linen shirt was relatively thick, but Pinch could tell there was firm muscle underneath. He was excited. Most of the drunks and thieves they brought down here were pudgy or just bones. This was going better than expected.

"I'll need to search you too, for hidden picks or weapons. So say goodbye to your shirt. Again, typical procedure."

Clyde simply replied, "I'm sure it is." He was eerily calm for Pinch's liking.

Pinch pulled out a dagger from his belt and brought it up to Clyde's neck. "I don't know if I can trust you, so the chains will have to stay on. Meaning.." The dagger slid down Clyde's shirt, cutting it into two pieces without hitting flesh. "I'll have to cut this off. Sorry mate."

Pinch pushed the material aside to reveal an absolutely perfectly sculpted chest and abs. Clyde's body was something Pinch had only seen in paintings or statues. He was a model of man. His chest was dusted with light brown hair and his tummy sported the same fur but grew thicker as it grew south. Pinch was a bit lost in his gaze.

After a few moments of silence, Clyde asked "So do you see any weapons? Any picks? Are you satisfied?" His tone was sarcastic and condescending. Clyde was well aware now of Pinch's desires. His thoughts all but screaming out loud.

Pinch turned this into an act of aggression though. "Giving me lip, eh?" He was upon Clyde in an instant, face to face. "My name isn't just a fact of my stature compared to ol' Jebb over there." His hand found Clyde's chest and his fingers roamed to his nipple. Never breaking eye contact with Clyde he whispered, "and I'm not sure yet if you're going to like the explanation."

With that, Pinch squeezed hard. He applied as much pressure as he could onto Clyde's nipple and twisted. Pain first shot into Clyde but was quickly overplayed with pleasure that rippled down his spine. He grunted into a moan and tried to fall back out of reach.

"Jebb! Grab him!" Pinch commanded. Jebb did as he was asked and came behind Clyde, holding his cuffed arms up above his head. Jebb was nearly a foot taller than Clyde and incredibly strong. Although Clyde had ways and powers he could use to get out, all too easy, he was still enjoying this progression so he played along. He even feigned to struggle out of Jebb's grasp.

Pinch continued his pressured onslaught, joining with his other hand to meet Clyde's remaining nipple. Clyde's reactions were mixed from grunts and shouts of pain and growls and moans of pleasure. Blood was pulsating through his veins rapidly, growing his erection. Covered behind his cod-piece and linens, Pinch was none the wiser but it was beginning to get uncomfortably cramped down below.

"Happy you chose the rough path still, huh?" Pinch asked. He released Clyde and returned his dagger to the remains of Clyde's shirt to remove it completely. Clyde didn't say anything, instead just tried to catch his breath in the momentary pause of sexual torment.

"Now then." Pinch sheathed his dagger to his belt and then removed the belt itself. "Seems like you enjoyed my little game, so I have another one that I'm personally going to enjoy a lot more." He unfastened his plate leggings and let them drop to the floor. They made a loud noise as they hit the stone. Pinch stepped out of them. His thin cloth undergarments didn't hide his obvious erection. "And let me remind you, Jebb can break your neck in a second if you do anything wrong from here on out. Do you understand?" He was grabbing his cock through his undergarments as he spoke.

Clyde was just watching, still trying to slow his breath.

Pinch took one quick step forward and placed a hand across Clyde's neck angrily. "Do you understand?!" He yelled.

"Yes." Clyde muttered. "Do as you say, or Jebb snaps my neck. Crystal."

Pinch released his neck. "Good. You're not as dumb as I thought. Jebb, get him on his knees." Jebb kicked the back of Clyde's knee and simultaneously pushed him downward onto his knees as commanded. Jebb sat down on the bench behind Clyde so he was easier to hold in this position. This clearly wasn't his first time around the courtyard either…

"Now then, my little pet. Show Pinch how much you want to be set free." With that, he released his cock from the confines of his linen shorts. "If you do real good, just maybe I'll let you go."

Clyde looked at Pinch's cock wagging in front of him. It wasn't bad. About average in length, slightly shorter than the length of his hand, but decently thick. He was uncut like most of the men in Skyrim, a trait of the lower-class. His balls were pretty large though, bigger than his own Clyde thought. But much different than Clyde, and Jebb he imagined, Pinch was shaven smooth. No pubic hair to be seen or treasure trail above. Clyde wondered if every part of Pinch was this smooth.

Pinch pulled back his foreskin with his gripped palm and said, "now be a good boy and suck on this. I wanna sheath this sword in that hot little mouth of yours."

The pun was horrible. Clyde made no movement towards Clyde's cock. It was a decent cock as they are, but Clyde was very uncomfortable in his own clothes. His boner had not subsided, and being crouched down didn't help the confinement. And even so, Clyde didn't suck cock too often. He wasn't against it, but his life was usually filled with that role reversed.

"I said, suck it!" Pinch said impatiently. He grabbed the back of Clyde's head and pulled it into his cock, smacking it against the side of his cheek.

"Wait," Clyde said calmly. "You haven't finished checking me for picks."

"You're not going anywhere with Jebb behind you. Now open up." He maneuvered his cock head onto Clyde's lips but he shrugged it aside.

Clyde looked up into Pinch's eyes. 'Looks like I'll have to use some influence here' Clyde thought. One of his many abilities was the power to manipulate human will either by charm or intimidation. "Trust me, I have a weapon so deadly, you're going to want to see it."

Pinch felt a bit light-headed for a moment as the words sunk in. Almost instantly though, Clyde's words were all that mattered. "Yeah! I need to finish searching you. Jebb, get him up."

Jebb did as commanded, only slightly confused but never would consider voicing that. Once Clyde was up on two feet, Pinch moved to the straps and laces keeping Clyde's leggings up. His own boner bouncing around as he did so. When the plate came loose and shrugged off Clyde's body, his own hard on was unrestrained and pushed out against his undergarments.

"Hmm well what do we have here, Jebb? Looks like someone was enjoying this a little more than I expected." Pinch said with amusement. Typically his prisoners weren't as in to this part of the search as Clyde was. Pinch pushed down on the cover cock and released it, letting it shoot upwards in response.

Jebb laughed a bit. "I think he likes you Pinch."

'Gosh, Jebb's voice really turns me on' Clyde thought. His hard on bobbed more in response.

"I think you're right Jebb. Is it true, you little thief? Do you like me and my gorgeous cock?" Pinch asked. His tone was demeaning and filled with bravado.

"Actually, I'm more into Jebb." Clyde responded truthfully.

Pinch didn't like this, and Jebb was stunned. Jebb let out a single giggle. This was strange for poor Jebb. Not many people could stand to be around him, mainly due to fear, but Clyde had no fear that Jebb could hurt him and saw only the masculine beacon that he was.

Pinch punched Clyde across the cheek. "You must be delirious or stupid." The punch didn't hurt but it did make him angry. He squashed the momentary desire he had to set Pinch on fire and decided to have some mutual fun.

"Jebb, release me." Clyde commanded.

Pinch began, "Obviously don't listen to this wank-" but Clyde looked around and met Jebb's eyes.

"Now."

With that Jebb released Clyde's arms and Pinch stood stunned. His boner still pointed forwards towards Clyde. In a quick motion, Clyde pulled down his own undergarments and stepped out of them. "Ah, now that feels better." He stretched back and let his skin soak the cool air of the jail cell.

Pinch's eyes widened and Jebb sat there in the same shocked silence. Clyde's chest was beautiful, but it was surprising just how much better the rest of him was. His legs were as thick as trees, covered in the same light-brown hair from crotch to ankle. Speaking of, his crotch was all Pinch could stare at.

Clyde was above average in every way. While not comically large, his cock was long, thick, cut and sat atop two ripe balls. It was so meaty in weight, that its resting position seemed to defy gravity laws. Clyde's cock pointed almost straight up towards the Gods. And everything was covered in his mainly fur but kept short. Pinch wasn't aware it was possible to keep pubic hair so well-maintained. Needless to say, Pinch was salivating.

Clyde happily did a slow spin as he stretched again. Acting as if a spiral stretch is completely normal. He got the satisfaction of seeing Jebb's eyes widen as well as his cock passed just inches from his face, and then seeing Pinch's lust double after showing off his thick ass. Clyde was almost more proud of his butt than his cock. It was so taught and full, covered in fur, and the shape of two perfect bubbles. It drove women and men wild alike. Today, it appeared, it would be for men.

As Clyde finished his over-the-top show, he addressed Pinch. "Now then, Pinch. Clad only in these cuffs, it should be clear I do not in fact have any typical weapons. I do, however, have a weapon by its own regards and you may need to investigate it further." He thrust his hips subtle back and forth to bob his cock as he finished his sentence.

Pinch didn't need a second invitation. Any ego or 'guardsman' authority complex was stripped away when he saw Clyde naked. He stripped off his hanging undergarments before kneeling down before Clyde. He just stared for a while at the cock in front of him, inches away.

"If you like the look of it so much, I can commission a portrait," Clyde joked, repeating Pinch's earlier lines.

"I'll take you up on that." Clyde said, almost hypnotically. It made Clyde happy seeing how entranced Pinch was, knowing that he was no longer an spell.

"Taste it." Clyde whispered.

Pinch had experienced a lot of cock in his life, but he was timid with Clyde's. It was a rarity. A forest nymph or spirit he was afraid would vanish if he didn't do everything perfectly. Slowly, he extended his tongue to the base of Clyde's large cock and licked it all the way to the tip of its head. A couple cautions suctioned kisses on the head was all the confidence Pinch needed, and he began to dive onto it.

Clyde let his head sink back and closed his eyes. Heavy sighs and small moans began to pepper in with his breathing. He closed his eyes and soaked in the pleasure.

Pinch took more and more of Clyde in with each bob. Although he was skilled in his ability to suck cock, Clyde was simply too big and Pinch could only take a bit over half of Clyde fully. Pinch wasn't worried though and was driven to demonstrate his skills. He focused his mouth on the head of Clyde's penis where it's most sensitive and twirled his tongue around in many patterns. Swaying between that, using light pressure from his teeth, and fondling Clyde's balls with his free hands, Pinch was indeed doing great work.

Clyde got more and more into it as well. His hips slowly began to thrust with Pinch's bobs. He raised his hand to brush back through his hair and that's when he remembered he was still cuffed in these thick chains.

He turned slightly to get Jebb's attention who was still sitting down, watching the fellatio before him. Jebb wasn't exactly turned on, more just curious and interested in how good Pinch was making Clyde feel. Wondering what that's like.

"Jebb, can you take these chains off?" Clyde asked. Jebb snapped out of it and looked up at him. He raised his cuffed hands to re-iterate his question.

"I don't think that's a good idea.." Jebb said cautiously. "You're a prisoner."

"I am, mmmm" a moan escaped Clyde's lips, "you're right Jebb. And you're very honorable I can tell. But I'm clearly not going anywhere with you too, mmm oh yes, here. And with no weapons, there's no way I could fight a man like you Jebb."

Jebb squinted his face as he considered what Clyde said. "And then my hands would be free for you." Clyde hadn't been using any manipulation yet. It was much more fun to try things without Magika first.

"I dunno about that. I'm not like Pinch anyway." Jebb looked down to Pinch working every digit and mouth muscle on Clyde's cock. "I don't love guys."

"I'm not, mmm yes, asking or requiring love Jebb. But don't you want to feel this, mmm, good? I'm sure Pinch could make you feel reeeal good."

Pinch caught that and popped Clyde's cock out of his mouth to rebuke. "No way am I touching that bear. That's your job, wanker."

Clyde looked back over and down to Pinch. "Did I say you were finished?"

"Fuck off!" Pinch responded. "You may have a great cock, but let me remind you who's in charge here." He grabbed onto Clyde's balls tightly and squeezed.

Clyde yelled out and instinctively kicked out with his leg against Pinch. Luckily his chest armor was still on and he simply skidded back a few feet against the bars.

"Holy shit! This guy's strong!" Pinch stuttered out as he got up. His slight fear only made his erection firmer though.

Clyde sighed, "well, I tried to do things nicely. But it looks like you want it the rough way." Clyde turned around to Jebb and locked eyes, manipulating him with his innate abilities. "Lock the gate."

"What?" Pinch blurted out. "Lock the gate? You don't give orders here, you wanker!"

But regardless of Pinch's rebuttal, Jebb strode over to the gate and closed it, took a key from his belt and locked them all in the cage from the inside. Influenced by the Dragonborn's commanding power.

"Throw the keys over there too" Clyde commanded, pointing towards the entrance to the jail, and Jebb obliged.

"JEBB! What the hell are you doing?! You just locked us in here for at least six hours until the next shift comes in! Why are you so stupid!?" Pinch yelled as he ran to Jebb. He punched him a few times in the side of his chest-plate where only leather protected his stomach.

Jebb, coming back to clarity, apologized. "I.. I don't know why I did that. Fuck! Stop hitting me Pinch!" He pushed Pinch off of him easily.

"Fucking idiot!"

Clyde chimed in. "Well… at some point Pinch, you're going to deduce that I'm not just a run-of-the-mill thief."

"Yeah! That's how you did it. You're some necromancer, or sorcerer, or some shit. Controlling Jebb's mind because he's a dumbass."

Jebb just looked down to the ground, ashamed.

"Yes and no," Clyde responded. "But we won't go into specifics just yet. For now, we're going to have a little fun."

"Well now your'e stuck in those chains you idiot. You're just as stupid as this monkey." Pinch pointed at Jebb.

Clyde just smiled. He furrowed his brow a bit, and pulled his hands outward. His biceps bulged and a moment later the chains gave way, popping as his hands were freed. Jebb and Pinch both stared in amazement, Pinch also in fear. His boner finally began to subside.

"Thank you for reminding me Pinch." Clyde rubbed his wrists a bit. "Those were getting uncomfortable."

Clyde, now fully naked, moved back to the bench and sat down with his legs spread wide. He begins to massage his inner thigh as he speaks. "Pinch, since you're being a little twat, you're going to be the bottom tonight for our fun."

"Like hell I am," Pinch instinctively replied. He regretted it instantly but tried not to let it show. 'Act tough' he kept thinking to himself.

"Point taken." Clyde looked to Jebb, "Now Jebb, you've been a very gracious host in my jail cell so far and so your part will have more options. You can either come over here and blow me, and I assure you I would love that very much, or you can fuck little Pinch here."

"Fuck you!" Pinch yelled. Again, regretted it.

"I'm sorry Pinch, but that option isn't available tonight. You are only a bottom tonight. You're more than welcome to fight me if you feel confident."

Pinch was clearly distraught. He wasn't sure what he was up against but was well aware he couldn't take Clyde. Mind control aside, the way he shattered those chains proved he was beyond humanly strong. His move was the only one he had, "Jebb, shut this fucker up. Beat him to a pulp."

Clyde titled his gaze to Jebb who looked incredibly uncomfortable. Jebb didn't give any indication he planned to attack Clyde. Pinch was furious.

"Do your fucking job you ape!" Pinch played into Jebb, punching him again in this side.

"STOP!" Jebb yelled! He grabbed Pinch's wrist and twisted it up and behind his back. "STOP HITTING ME!"

Pinch yelled out in pain with a possibly sprained wrist. "Let go of me you bloke!" he moaned out. Jebb pushed him out of his grasp up against the cell wall. Pinch held on and raised himself against the bars for support. "You're both dead when the next shift comes in. You hear me?"

Clyde ignores him and looks back to Jebb. "So then, my big handsome ape, what would you prefer?"

Jebb actually appreciated the ape comment from Clyde. It helped that 'handsome' preceded it. However, he didn't really like either option. The most he'd done with a guy was gotten a blow job a couple of times when Pinch would 'share' a captive, and sometimes he couldn't even get hard.

Clyde had gone on to stroke himself while Jebb thought over his options. Pinch kept his glances and emotions split between his lust for Clyde's cock one more time and the fear of Jebb possibly fucking him. He couldn't recall what his counterpart was packing down there. Anytime Jebb was offered a blow job or hand job Pinch had checked out or was with another inmate. He never found Jebb attractive and so he never bothered to pay attention. But either way, Pinch was not used to bottoming and had only been fucked twice before. Plus, Jebb was incredibly strong. In the heat of the moment, Jebb could do serious damage, especially if lust overtook him.

"I don't love guys." Jebb finally said.

"I know, I know Jebby. Can I call you Jebby?" Clyde asked rhetorically. "And while I would love to feel those gorgeous lips and strong tongue on my cock, I won't force you. However, then your only option is to fuck your friend here. And between you and me, he deserves a big cock in his ass." Clyde winked.

Jebb turned back to Pinch, almost asking permission with his eyes. Pinch got the hint, "Fuck no! You're not fucking me you wanker! Don't even fucking think about it."

"Oh Pinch," Clyde sighed. "He's already thought about it, and he made the decision before I offered up the choice."

Pinch looked at Clyde, both confused and scared. "That's right." Clyde continued. "This big ape here may not love guys, but be really likes you. And every time you offer up a drunken inmate to his cock, he wishes it was your lips instead."

Pinch cautiously looked back at Jebb, "Is that true Jebb?"

He didn't say anything but averted Pinch's eyes. It's clear that what Clyde said was somehow true. "Well then if you care about me, you won't fucking fuck me, got it?!"

"How does the shoe feel on the other foot, Pinch?" Clyde says slowly. "You've solicited blowjobs forcefully from enough men, probably raped a few too. Tonight it's your turn…"

"Fuck you wizard!" Pinch said and spat at Clyde.

"I'd save your saliva." Clyde smirked. Turning to Jebb, "Well Jebb, it's clear what you want but your respect, or fear, or admiration for your friend, however wrongly placed, would prevent you from acting. So let me make it a bit easier. Look at me."

Jebb finally looked up to meet Clyde's eyes. Pinch, more aware of the situation tried to stop him "No Jebb you idiot!" but it was too late.

"No matter what Pinch says or does, he wants you badly. You know him well, he enjoys the rape experience and so he's just acting. He wants you to take him forcefully."

"No!" Pinch yells. "No! Don't listen to him Jebb!" but the manipulation had already settled in. Jebb turns to Pinch with a new happiness and joy in his eyes.

"Finally." is all he happily says.

Clyde just sits back to enjoy the show, stroking his cock to his live performance.

The first thing Jebb wants is to see his new toy stripped. "Take off your chest piece" he demands.

"Jebb, no! Stop and listen to me. He's tricking you, stop!" Pinch tries to plea with Jebb but it only fulfills the role-play that much further for Jebb.

"You've always played hard to get," he said with a big grin. He reached out and grabbed Pinch's armor. Pinch tried to get away but Jebb's grip was too strong and just caused Pinch to fall over. Jebb took the opportunity and pinned himself on top of him. Jebb knew not to crush him, but kept enough weight on his lower back to keep him firmly planted.

His greedy hands reached around to cup both cheeks of Pinch's ass. He rubbed and massaged them, pulling them apart as he kneaded them. "I can't wait to fuck you Pinchy." All the while Pinch continued to protest, though his pleas became less and less energetic. He was beginning to accept that he couldn't stop Jebb.

Jebb's hands moved around to the back of Pinch's chest plate and unbuckled the sides. A few straps wouldn't give and his dexterity was lacking. In frustration, Jebb just ripped the straps off and tore through the plate pieces and leather undergarments to get to Pinch's smooth back below. "Mmm" was all he said at the sight.

Me moved his large hands up and down Pinch's back, massaging the flesh and muscle of his smooth new toy. Jebb scootched down a few feet to expose Pinch's ass as well. He massaged Pinch's back for a few moments but began to focus more and more on his butt. Grabbing the checks in his hands and squeezing. Kneading them with his strong knuckles. Spreading his cheeks apart to reveal Pinch's tight little rosebud.

This continued for a while longer than Clyde expected. He realized Jebb would need some guidance. It wasn't clear how many women Jebb had been with in his life but there were obviously no men in his past. "Lick his asshole, Jebb. Clean it good." Clyde urged.

Jebb took instruction well. He spread Pinch's checks aside and dove headfirst into his ass. At first he smelled the musky aroma of Pinch's ass, but it was almost sweet. He then began to lick steadily. The motions weren't smooth or seasoned, more like a dog discovering honey, but his large, rough tongue traced every centimeter of Pinch's ass.

By this point, Pinch's desperate pleas had stopped and he began to enjoy this 'torture'. It wasn't so bad he thought. If he just pretended it was someone else, getting his ass eaten felt wonderful. No longer did he beg Jebb to stop, but instead begged him to keep going.

Jebb learned new skills as he worked. He made a game of spitting onto Pinch's asshole and then licking it all up. He could have played the game all night. Clyde was getting into the fun too, his own masturbation speeding up, but he wanted it to progress.

"You should loosen him up with a finger, Jebb."

"Mmm, yes." Pinch agreed, surprisingly.

Jebb, being the handsome dolt he is, tried to shove one of his dry fingers into Pinch. Although Pinch's scream and wiggles wouldn't have stopped Jebb due to the manipulation, Clyde quickly caught it. "Jebb, Jebb. You have to wet your finger first. Have Pinch suck on it."

"Oh." was all Jebb said.

Luckily only the first digit had made it through, so Pinch was fine the moment it was removed. Jebb brought his hand up and around to Pinch's mouth, demanding he suck on it 'good' were his words.

Pinch happily wetted the finger in his mouth, coating it in a thick layer of saliva. Once he released it from his mouth, Jebb knew it was time to retry and brought his hand back down. His finger went into Pinch easier this time, and he was slowly able to get the full finger in up to his knuckle. Now, Jebb had large hands and large fingers, but one finger was still not the equivalent of a cock.

Clyde suggested trying more fingers to see how much Pinch could handle. Jebb liked the idea, Pinch not as much, but the experiment continued regardless. The process was of the same to ensure each finger was properly lubricated, but once Jebb tried to stick three fingers up Pinch's little hole it was clear they weren't getting to a fourth. Hell, Jebb's three fingers were thicker than Clyde's cock alone.

The scene was hot and Clyde felt close to erupting already. He decided to speed things along to meet with his own timeline. "I think Pinch is ready for you Jebb. Why don't you strip and give him what he needs."

"No," Jebb said, which confused Clyde. "Pinch. Take my armor off. Fast." Clyde was actually impressed by Jebb's forthrightness. He went back to his own cock and watched.

Jebb leaned back off Pinch and stood, allowing Pinch to roll over up onto his feet as well. Pinch may have lost his erection during the scuffle but it was back in full swing, swaying as he righted himself.

Pinch quickly got to work on Jebb's two-part chest piece. The straps were large but easy to unfasten, likely due to Jebb's own need, lacking a lot of dexterity. Soon enough, Jebb's chest was bare to both men. As Clyde expected, Jebb was incredibly hairy. His entire body was covered in a thick dark fur. Unexpectedly though, most of his body was covered in intricate tattoo markings as well. Although not incredibly visible due to the hair, it was clear the markings took years to complete and spanned his entire chest and back. Clyde was interested to see just where the markings stopped…

Pinch started to work on Jebb's plate leggings, but was interrupted. Jebb grabbed his head and forcefully brought it to his own, hairy nipple. "Practice sucking on this," Jebb ordered. Pinch wasn't exactly interested in doing so, but was wise enough not to disobey. He dutifully sucked, teased, and pinched Jebb's exposed nipples. Cycling between the two, it was clear Jebb was enjoying the sensation. His deep moans were turning Clyde on too much. Clyde had to stop touching himself to prevent finishing too soon.

"Lower," Jebb commanded. Pinch obeyed again and moved his suckling action south, slowly trailing Jebb's large chest, belly, and upper groin. "Lick it."

"Lick what? Your dirty cod-piece?" Pinch questioned angrily.

*SMACK*

Jebb hit Pinch upside the head with, and while probably light force to Jebb, was enough to send Pinch to the floor. "OW! God Damn!" Pinch yelled.

"No words, maggot. Now lick it."

Pinch looked over to me while rubbing his face where Jebb's hand made contact. It already had turned red. Clyde squinted his eyes, smiled and simply said, "you heard the man."

Pinch reluctantly propped himself back up and began to lick the metal cup holding back Jebb's manhood. It tasted like old metal mixed with dirt. While both gaurds kept their flesh relatively clean their armor was a different story. This wasn't pleasant at all and Pinch's cock responded distastefully as it sank lower to the ground.

After a few moments, Jebb was satisfied by the polishing job Pinch had administered. He turned around and grabbed the iron cell bars. "Take them off," he said.

Not wanting another smack to the head, Pinch got to work, briskly removing the plate straps from behind. The clattered to the ground: belt, thigh plates, knee guards and shin guards, and finally the boot straps. Jebb stepped out of his boots and placed his huge, hairy feet onto the cold cobblestone. With his rising temperature, the cool relief felt good.

Pinch paused briefly, but when Jebb remained facing away from him and just arched his back out a bit more, he continued to strip his guardsman partner. Peeling the tight cloth leggings off over Jebb's square ass was a beautiful sight for Clyde. In fact, Clyde couldn't help himself and wanted to participate.

"Jebb?" Clyde politely asked, "do you mind if I play with your ass for a minute?"

"I'd like that," Jebb grunted.

Clyde got up and strode over to this mammoths ass in front of him. Jebb didn't quite have a bubble butt, but it was large. More squarish in shape, it was ripe in muscle and filling, matted with more thick black fur. Additionally, the tattoos continued to trace down his back around his ass. It was incredibly hot. Clyde placed both hands upon his cheeks and moved them around in circles for a few moments. There was so much to hold on to. So much to take in.

He began to spread Jebb's cheeks farther and farther apart with each rub, exposing more of Jebb's virgin asshole. It was darker than Pinch's pink little rose, but beautiful all the same. Clyde kneeled down and brought his face closer. He drew a deep breath in of Jebb's meaty ass. The scent was heavenly.

Clyde turned briefly to Pinch, "blow me while I take care of your brother in arms here." Pinch was fine with that alternative. No matter how evil or powerful Clyde was, he was definitely gorgeous and Pinch was eager to get more of that cock in him. Pinch had to lie down awkwardly to get at Clyde's member but his determination was evident and soon Pinch was gagging himself upon the Dragonborn's cock.

Happy with the attention his lower anatomy was getting, Clyde turned his focus back to the 300 pound god before him. He brought his mouth in to Jebb's butt, and began to playfully bite all around it. Jebb tensed a little at the first nibble but relaxed quickly with each additional bite. Clyde's bites turned into sloppy hickies and finally became wet kisses as he got closer and closer to Jebb's rose.

Finally at the center, Clyde exchanged his kisses for his tongue and circled Jebb's hole with the tip. He alternated between circling the tip of his tongue around the opening and lazily licking the entire thing. The constant attention to his virgin hole was making Jebb quiver though.

"Please, don't.." Jebb tried to say between his moans and quakes.

"Please don't what?" Clyde asked, releasing his tongue's grasp on Jebb for a moment.

Jebb drooped his head a bit. "Please. I don't think I'm ready to be fucked by a man."

*smack*

Clyde brought a hand down onto Jebb's ass causing him to hop a little. Clyde laughed. "Have no fear friend. While I'd like nothing more than to show you the pleasure of my cock inside you, you won't be the one being taken advantage of this evening. We'll leave that for our little rapey succubus currently latched onto me."

Jebb let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir."

"Speaking of," Clyde continued, "I think it's time you got your fill Jebb. I'm close to cumming myself and would prefer to match strokes with you. Pinch, get up."

Pinch didn't want this to end mainly due to his attraction to this stranger but also because he knew what was coming. Clyde rose and returned to his spot on the bench in the cell. As he sat down, he turned just in time to see Jebb spin to face them both. Both of their eyes popped.

Clyde first noticed that the tattooing continued down his chest, up his leg, and connected on Jebb's actual dick. A painful experience he imagined. However, that was quickly shadowed by the sheer size of Jebb's cock. It was maybe only an inch larger than Clyde's but was massively thick. Easily four, maybe more of Jebb's already-thick fingers.

Although their expression was the same, Pinch had wide eyes for a very different reason. It was not that of amazement and adoration for this giant cock, but that of fear knowing that it was going to destroy him. How had he never noticed the size of his mate's cock before? The club was hard to ignore!

Uncut, Jebb's tattooed cock hung down low with a slight up-curve. It was pretty smooth except for one large vein that started at the left-side base and wormed its way up to the head of his cock on the top-center. His massive dick met his body at a bush of thick, curly hair and balanced atop two fairly large balls. Jebb's balls were probably just as big as the other guys' but in comparison to his shaft they seemed smaller.

"Turn over." Jebb said.

Pinch went pale and Clyde laughed aloud. The idea of Pinch trying to take that pole raw was terrifying for him, but hilarious for Clyde. However rightful the punishment may be, Clyde didn't want to see anyone die tonight. Not if Pinch played well.

"Jebb, you don't want to kill Pinch, just fuck the shit out of him." Clyde said, stifling his laughing bout. "Let him wet that beast for you."

"Fair enough." Jebb said. Such a man of few words. Clyde liked that even more. "Wet it, Pinch."

Pinch was still sick thinking about what was going to happen, but indeed didn't want to die by being impaled by this cock. So he got to work. Pinch tried to suck on it like a normal cock but this wasn't a normal cock. He could only fit a few inches in his mouth fully, basically just wetting the head. Instead he began to messily lick all around Jebb's shaft, spitting a bit as he went.

On a different day in a different situation, Pinch would have really enjoyed this. He had to admit he was a bit turned on by his partner's member. He never would have imagined such a gorgeous, giant cock was between his friend's legs. If he had more time and didn't have a mad-man controlling the events, he'd have given Jebb a fantastic blow job. But, he was simply trying to protect his ass as much as possible; metaphorically and unfortunately, physically.

"That's probably good." Clyde declared. "Jebb, I'd recommend going slow at first. And Pinch, I'd recommend screaming. Better to let it out than hold it in." Clyde finished his advice with a laugh. Perhaps I'm being too cruel, he thought, but quickly brushed the thought aside. How many men had Pinch raped after all?

Pinch tried one last, admittedly feeble, attempt to sway Jebb away from this. "Jebby, buddy, you don't have to do this. We could easily take this guy and then get out of here. You don't have to fuck me!"

"Shut it, maggot," was Jebb's compromise. He grabbed Pinch on the ground and easily flipped him over onto all fours. Jebb had to kneel down himself to align himself properly. He spat onto his own member in his own form of compassion.

"Oh god…" Pinch muttered as he felt this minotaur of a man set up behind him. Pinch counted his blessings that he had fondled his own ass a few nights ago and hoped that would help keep him flexible. And then he felt the head of Jebb's cock push up against his anus.

"UUNNnnff" Pinch tried to stifle his grunt behind a gasp. It took a second and additional pressure but Jebb was able to pop his head into Pinch's tiny ass. "Nnnnnnhh aaHHHH!"

Pinch responded with a scream. It was a manageable pain, but a pain none-the-less. Jebb stayed there for twenty seconds, feeling Pinch's tight hole hug onto the head of his cock and allowing Pinch to adjust to the log within him.

Once Pinch's loud moans and sighs began to subside Jebb pushed forward. "AHHHhhhh!" Pinch yelled with each quarter-inch pushed inside of him. Clyde was impressed by Jebb's control and had honestly half-expected for Jebb to jack-hammer Pinch into an early grave.

The process took about five minutes in whole for Jebb's upper groin to make contact with Pinch's ass. Now in as far he could, he held it there. "Does my cock feel good inside you, boy?"

Pinch answered honestly in a breathy, "yes." Heavily breathing and sweat dripping down his face, Pinch was impressed by himself that he took all of Jebb in, however long it took.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you now?"

"No, not just yet." Pinch answered.

Jebb cleared his throat in a deep cough. "Too bad."

Jebb pulled half of his cock out in an instant. The momentary relief Pinch felt at the withdrawal was almost instantly replaced with shooting pain as the five inches was thrust back into him.

"AHHHHH!" Pinch screamed in agony.

Again Jebb's cock was removed partially and then rammed back up into Pinch. Another scream was the 'thank you, may I have another' that Jebb wanted to hear. He was fulfilling Pinch's rape fantasy.

With each thrust Jebb got more careless with how much he pulled out and pushed in to the point where he was almost ramming Pinch with his full length. But with each thrust, Pinch's screams got less pain-driven. He began to moan at the same volume.

Clyde's own cock was throbbing at the sound and noticed that Pinch's was throbbing in unison. 'He's enjoying it' he thought.

"I want to see you," Jebb announced. While fully inside Pinch, he grabbed Pinch and twisted him around onto his back. The twisting of Jebb's cock inside Pinch almost caused him to orgasm all over himself but he managed to hold back.

Jebb continued to fuck Pinch, now holding his legs up with his meaty, tattooed arms. His face began to zone out as he rammed into Pinch and it was clear to Clyde that he was getting close to cumming.

"Cum inside him you big ape," Clyde said.

Jebb's grunts intensified with each thrust and his speed increased as well. Clyde rose to come stand overtop Pinch, facing his gorgeous ape. He matched his strokes to the tempo of Jebb's trusts.

Jebb was the first to come. He continued to hump Pinch as he poured ounce after ounce of his thick juices deep into him. He let out a long, guttural, "UUUuuuuuuugghhhhhh mmmm" as he ejaculated. The creamy liquid wetting the sound of his thrusts in and out of Pinch.

Clyde came seconds after Jebb. His body pulsated as he neared climax, one hand tweaking his own nipples. With a loud, "OH GOD!" he shot a long white ribbon out of his cock. It shot forward and mostly splattered onto Jebb's chest. The second and third blast hit Jebb lower on the stomach and also onto Pinch's cock. The last few spurts and drops fell down directly onto Pinch's face and welcoming, open mouth.

Jebb, still feeling adventurous in his horny state scooped up a small portion of the Dragonborn's spunk onto his index finger. He brought his finger to his mouth and sucked it clean. Jebb had never tried cum before, only smelt his own after a masturbation session. It was saltier than he expected, but less bitter. It wasn't bad but he didn't go back for a second helping.

Pinch had returned to jacking himself off with Jebb's waning cock still inside him. He was clenching his anus and keeping him locked in. Clyde considered stopping him from reaching orgasm for additional torture, but decided against it. He would be 'nice' today.

It only took Pinch about half a minute to bring himself to orgasm, obviously no one was going to help him he thought. His ejaculation was less powerful than Clyde's. The semen bubbled out of Pinch's cock for a moment, and then seemed to just drain out like a faucet. It poured out of his upward facing cock, back down onto itself as he continued to pump the remaining juices out.

Clyde hung his head back and let in a deep breath. The smell of sweat, cum, and sex lingered in the air. He turned to the side to see the potentially-sober prisoner looking on, but the guy quickly ducked down onto the bench and pretended to be asleep again. No matter.

He squeezed out the last few drops of cum out of his cock, and brought the remains to his own mouth to finish off. Jebb finally pulled his, still massive, soft dick out of Pinch and sat back against the rails. He was still catching his breath from the ordeal. Pinch just laid there. While he had enjoyed the eventually-consensual rape more than he expected, his ass still killed.

When he finally opened his eyes and looked over, Clyde was dressing himself back up. "And where the hell do you think you're going?" Pinch demanded. He rose up onto his elbows.

"It was fun, boys, it really was, but I have other matters to attend to. So I'm leaving. You're welcome to try and stop me." Clyde paused to look at Pinch.

"..fuck." Pinch slouched back onto the ground, defeated.

"That's what I thought." Clyde adjusted his bracers and laced the last few straps on his chest plate. He pulled out some lock picks from a hidden pocket under his arm and stepped over Pinch to unlock the gate. Jebb at some point had fallen fast asleep. Clyde leaned down and kissed him on the forehead and whispered, "maybe another time, we can have some fun you and I."

Pinch rolled his eyes and shut his eyes as well. He was still convinced he was the better looking man on all accounts. He heard the gate click open after a minute and rolled his head to the side to get a better view. That's when he noticed his gear outside the bars. Pinch's eyes darted up to Clyde as the gate was shut and latched again.

"What the hell?" Pinch yelled, this time rising to his feet.

"I thought this would be more fun, trying to explain to your Captain how you both ended up locked in a jail cell, naked, and covered in cum." Clyde laughed loudly.

"You little shit, unlock this fucking door! Right now!"

"I'd watch your tone, Pinch. You're not in a position to be giving orders. After all, what's a guardsman without his garb?" Clyde smiled broadly.

"You fucking piece of shit! When I get out of here I'm going to find you and fucking kill you! You hear me!" Pinch reached out through the bars to grab ahold of Clyde's arm and chest piece.

"Oh are you? Well we can't have that can we?" Clyde said, playfully. "Tsk tsk, and I was planning on being nice today…"

Pinch was furious. "NICE?! You raped me you asshole!"

Clyde pulled away from Pinch's grasp easily enough. "Oh no, poor Pinch. Things went pretty well for you up until this point. I'm afraid however, that you've changed my mind about how this story ends. Oh Jebb, my handsome ape?" Clyde yelled.

Jebb sleepily opened his eyes and looked up to Clyde. "No you fucking idiot!" Pinch yelled as he reached for Jebb's face, trying to turn it away from Clyde's gaze.

"Fuck Pinch until the next shift arrives… And don't be gentle." With that Clyde turned to walk out of the prison.

"Noo! No, don't do this!" he heard Pinch yell as he exited. Jebb's hands were already upon him, cock already hardening back to it's massive girth.

"if he survives the next few hours, the last thing he'll do is try and 'hunt me down'" Clyde happily muttered to himself, mocking Pinch's voice. He opened the large steel door at the end of the hall, walked out, and shut the door behind him, just as Jebb caused the first of many screams to reach the door and be sealed away in silence.


End file.
